


A Gift For Dusa

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [24]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Despite Zagreus's attempts to throw a party (without his father’s knowledge) for his friends, Dusa had not joined him in their revelry.
Relationships: Dusa/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	A Gift For Dusa

“Um, Dusa? Mind if I borrow you for a moment?” Zagreus asked as he walked slowly down the hallway towards her. It was nearly Christmas, and despite his attempts to throw a party (without his father’s knowledge) for his friends, Dusa had not joined him in their revelry.

“P-Prince? Are you okay?” the gorgon asked. “What seems to be the problem? I already fed Cerberus, and the windows were dusted yesterday, and- “

“Here you go,” Zagreus interrupted, setting before her an ornate satchel stuffed full of gifts. “There’s poms, a new feather duster, and even some ambrosia in there,” he explained. “You’ve been working hard down here, and I wanted to make sure you were properly recognized for it.”

The gorgon felt her head swim as her eyes scanned the contents of the bag. _This must have taken weeks to collect up in Asphodel. How many times did he die to get all of this? Just for me?_

“I, _um_ , don’t know what to say? Thank you so much!” she sputtered. “I’ll make sure to put it to good use! Well, not the poms, obviously. There’s not a lot of things you can do with those outside of eating them, you know?”

Zagreus laughed loudly.

 _He laughed like his father,_ she thought to herself. _But warmer, somehow. Gentler, as though his flames would wrap you in their embrace and hold you tightly through the coldest of nights_.

“Alright, then. You take care of yourself, Dusa. Merry Christmas.”

“M-Merry Christmas, Prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has read and commented on this series! It's been a real pleasure to write, and I hope you all have a very Happy Holidays and a Merry Christmas.
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
